Diseases caused by infection of Salmonella (Salmonella infectious disease) are classified into a typhoidal type disease and an acute gastroenteritis type disease. In either type of disease, a significant test item to identify the diseases is detection of Salmonella in a sample such as blood, feces, and urine. The detection of Salmonella is a significant test item also to confirm the safety of foods or the like.
The most general method for detecting Salmonella is as follows:
A sample is firstly inoculated on a Hajna Tetrathionate broth culture medium or the like, and cultivation is carried out for 18-24 hours to proliferate bacteria before isolation cultivation on a DHL agar medium for 24 hours. Then, originated black colonies are cultured on a TSI agar and a LIM medium for 18-24 hours, and thereafter the primary identification test is carried out before a serological examination or the like to detect the existence of Salmonella.
A conventional detection method for Salmonella, mainly consisting of such a cultivation, has the following problems:
Firstly, an examination can not be performed after treatment with antibiotics or the like. Secondly, there is required a long time of more than several days before obtaining an examination result.